The Sage's Story
by Nau no Firefox
Summary: This is an rewrite and continue of Tails of a Lineage by Volleys-chan. After everything goes bad Naruto is granted a wish and he starts over with a nomadic family of Hanyou's who understand and love him the way he should of been raised. I'M BACK.
1. A Simple Wish

**Chapter 1**

_**A Simple Wish**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Disclaimer 2: ****This chapter was written originally by Volleys-chan and is the only chapter I have not rewritten**

A lone Leaf Ninja yawned as he stared out into the gloomy battlefield. He had been placed there to watch for the enemy's movements. His bright almost impossible blue eyes skimmed over the terrain once more. A low rumble echoed through his spiky yellow haired head, he ignored the phenomena since the event was quite old to him.

'_What?'_ He finally thought as he heard the low rumble again.

'_**Nothing,'**_ a low voice said,_** 'I am just bored.'**_

'_I didn't know that youkais could get bored,'_ the sage ninja mused with a smile. He scanned the area once more for anything suspicious before continuing the conversation with the Fox._ 'I mean what did you do before I began to talk to you?'_

When Naruto first started talking to the overgrown prisoner, it was on a need to know basis. Now the more information Kyuubi relented, the more Naruto began to talk to the giant titan.

'_**I didn't think boredom was possible until you started thinking about what you needed to look for. This is the dullest thing you have done yet.'**_ He complained as he shifted in Naruto's body.

'_Then tell me a story.'_

'_**Why is it you like my stories? I thought you said I was a bloody beast with nothing but the destruction of you little village on my mind.'**_

'_That was when I was 16; you need to realize I am 23 years old and in need of something to keep me awake. You have meet amazing people and battled the coolest foes. Tell me a story.'_ Naruto barked at the Kyuubi.

'_**And yet you still act 12 when it comes to stories.'**_ The Kyuubi chortled,_** 'fine! I will tell you a story, but that is after you set up some traps. I don't want my vassal being caught off guard 'because I decided to tell him a story.'**_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he sent a chakra pulse through the ground activating the traps he had set earlier; all of them were armed and ready to go off when triggered. He set an illusion around himself so no one could even locate him in the foxhole he hid in. It paid to be a sage sometimes, even it if meant almost becoming a toad forevermore… kind of.

'_Tell me!!'_ Naruto chimed like a little child ready to hear one of his father's amazing tall tales.

He could tell the Kyuubi was rolling his eyes as he cleared his throat.

'_**Long ago there was an amazing Wolf Youkai named Marrow of the Nightmare Gate. She guarded one of the 12 gates leading to the human realm. She was wise and cunning with the most striking white fur, which she kept great care of. For a wolf, appearances are quite important. All wolves usually have their long tails down towards the ground instead of up in the air because it shows their rank and submission to the Alpha, who could wag their tails high in the air. Marrow of the Nightmare Gate was an Alpha female with no potential mate of her equivalence. That is, until she met a man.**_

'_**He was not like most men who stood tall in illusory pride when facing a foe like she, the man that stood before her was blind and humble before her great presence. Most Youkai would kill a man instead of listening to his story. Marrow of the Nightmare Gate, unlike any other Youkai, felt pity for the man and gave him the power of one her dying comrades. The man and the Wolf Youkai merged perfectly and though he had no memory of the Wolf Youkai's life before their merge, the man had his instincts, power, and immortality. The man, though still blind, could do anything now, however he chose to stay and be with his Alpha, Marrow of the Nightmare Gate.'**_

'_Awwww,'_ Naruto thought with a little sniffle. He loved happy endings and whenever Sakura dragged him to a chick flick he had to bribe her not to tell everyone that he cried at the sad parts._ 'I liked that story. Too short though.'_

'_**That's not the end of the story!'**_ The Kyuubi snapped as once again went into story mode.

'_**Then one day while her newfound follower was out scouting the land to the west with the rest of the pack, strangers came. The fools had come to end Marrow's life since they feared her very existence. She destroyed the villagers with ease but was not expecting her forest to come up and attack her.'**_

'_The First Hokage was there?!'_

'_**Yes,'**_ the Kyuubi went on excusing the blurb from Naruto,_** 'The Senju tribe's most powerful warrior was there, attacking Marrow like his orders entailed. By the time Marrow was able to respond to the attack he had already taken his sword and cut off her head.'**_

'_Noooooo!! But what about her lover!!'_ Naruto yelled to the fox with tears in his eyes.

'… _**I never said that the man was her lover.'**_

'_I was reading between the lines so sue me.'_

'_**I would have a long time ago if I could have. You and your father but hey what can I do? Nothing! That's what,'**_ Kyuubi grumbled forgetting the story with his tangent.

'_What happened?'_ Naruto demanded when he realized the story was going to be forgotten.

'_**Oh, well the Senju was about to walk away when she began to speak.**_

"**Because of your ignorance, an unbeatable force of Youkai will hail from the Nightmare Gate I was sent to guard. Unless you wish it forsaken by my people and used by all, I suggest you give me a vassal to live in."**

'_**The First Hokage was taken aback by her words. She seemed to be telling the truth but at the same time he could not tell. Marrow, growing tired of waiting for his response, let her remaining youki and essence hide itself on the man. It would transfer to the most promising unborn child he came in contact with. With her last breath, she died physically.**_

'_**As the man came back to the Konoha he visited several pregnant women who were his student's wives. One was a peace baby, which means she was born through the marriage of two different clans. This one was also in a diplomatic arranged marriage as well. She was the Hokage's niece, a Senju/Uchiha mix, and married to a Hyuuga. It was that baby that Marrow transferred her remaining self into and what was even better was no one even knew.'**_

'_Isn't it deceitful, to do that just for the power of the baby?'_

'_**Stop feeling bad for the puppy. From what the other Youkais have said if Marrow had not chosen her, she would have been a stillborn. There were too many bloodline limits for just one babe to handle without a proper amount of chakra. Marrow probably chose her because of the fact that the babe would have died otherwise. She didn't even know the luck of her pick till afterwards. Now back to the storyline. I deviated thanks to you and your questions!**_' The Kyuubi growled for a bit and remembered his spot in the story.

'_**The baby developed well in the womb of her mother and during the time of the young woman's pregnancy, the wolf human had located his Alpha's chakra but feared to enter because he thought the tribe would recognize him as the blind rouge ninja he had been before meeting Marrow and getting altered by the youki from her comrade. So in the shadow's he watched the mother's development until the day of birth. That day was very dark for Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Clouds attack and were trying to wipe out the Leaf Ninja-'**_

'_Like they are trying to do now?'_ Naruto interrupted.

'_**Yes,'**_ the Kyuubi growled, _**'like they are trying to do now. Do you want to hear a story or go back to scanning the terrain quietly?'**_

'_Sorry.'_

'…_**Well anyways during one of the many battles the mother began having contractions and there was no one to defend the medic ninjas as they tried to deliver the puppy. That is when he appeared out of nowhere and defended the Leaf Ninjas while the focused on the delivery. He, though blind, defended the others from 50 ninja's singlehandedly. And yes that really happened. The woman had the small child and thanked the hanyou by letting him hold her newborn baby; she even asked him to name the new life that he defended. There she was, the in his hands, the blind ninja pulsated his chakra though the baby checking to see if she was healthy. He sensed his mistress in there and listened to the commands of his leader.**_

"**Watch the child, teach her when she becomes older, but stay out of sight till then. Name her whatever you please."**

'_**He then decided to name the young baby Marrow of the Wolves, for on that day wolves would be her affinity…'**_ The Kyuubi took in a long breath and released it slowly like he always did at the end of a story.

'_That's it?'_ Naruto said. He was quite displeased with that ending.

'_**Yup'**_ was all the Kyuubi said before shifting the dark dungeons of Naruto's conscious, pleased in his storytelling.

"That was a terrible ending! What happened to the baby? Did she die or live? What about the human follower? Grrrrr! You always end the good stuff that way!" Naruto said in an angry whisper.

"I hear talking to yourself is a sign of metal instability," a voice said from on top of the foxhole, "Naruto, if you continue that bad habit I might have to tell the Hokage about it."

Naruto squirmed out of the hole to look at the lavender-eyed man squatting on the fox hill looking at him with a smug look.

"Remind me to kick the person who taught you humor. You are still lousy at it Neji-kun" Naruto grumbled as he stretched his back a bit.

"That would be your lovely Hinata-Chan; she taught me to smile and laugh."

Naruto made a face as he got out of Neji's way. Neji squirmed into the hole while Naruto was free to leave.

"Well since it was her I guess I will let her slide. She is after all the joy of my life." Naruto said with glee.

There was no response right away but eventually Neji replied, "What's left of our former life. She is indeed one who brings us our fill of hope."

There had been an unimaginable amount of deaths in this war. Genins straight out of the Academy were forced to join the battle and many of their lives ended before they had even begun. Friends that once filled their favorite diner with laughter had begun to disappear one after another till only Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Konohamaru, Gaara, and occasionally Hinata and Temari remained of the once huge group. Hinata constantly became mentally unstable since Shino and Ino had been killed right in front of her eyes when the three of them had been captured. Chouji had sought revenge for the death of his lovely wife along with Sai, who had always had feelings for Ino. Both never came home. Temari only visited once on a blue moon when Gaara would allow her to visit her husband. Shikamaru had told Gaara to take care of his bride and the little brother intended to do just that. Kankuro had died in his sibling's place before the war had even begun. Sasuke had turned traitor and none of them even bothered to know how the psychopathic nut job did. Sakura had spent too many tears as it was on him and would pound anyone to the ground with her monstrous strength if they ever mentioned his name.

All that Naruto held dear was falling apart. As he left the foxhole he reminded Neji of the traps and illusion, disappearing in a blur. He raced towards the hospital to visit his Hinata, being stationed for a week was hard for his since last he left she was in one of her good seasons.

As he entered the door, good old Sakura was there tending to the wounds of one of the scarce Hyuuga clan members. The war had left few surviving. Hanabi, the pride of the main house didn't even last as long as the 'failure' older sibling. He greeted her with a cheeky smile and hugged her tightly. She practically gasped for air as she fought off his inescapable bear hug.

"Naruto you stink! How long has it been since you had a bath?" She sputtered as she still gasped for fresh air.

"I just got off of duty soooo," Naruto started as he used the imaginary abacus in front of him, "a week. Why, do I reek that badly?"

"Yes!" She said as she dismissed the patient.

She grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged his smelly butt to the hospital showers and shoved him under the lukewarm water, clothes and all.

"Don't come out till you are clean!" She ordered with her hands on her hips, "Clean clothes will be waiting when you get out."

"Nah, I think I'll run around in the nude. That will be the highlight of all the ladies' day huh?" Naruto said, stripping off his orange and black jacket and black muscle shirt.

Sakura eyes went wide for a minute before replying, trying to think of what that would look like, "Sorry," she apologized once getting back her natural self, "I just threw up in my mouth."

She darted out before Naruto could manage to strip his wet pants off of his body. She could hear him laughing to himself proudly. She suppressed a giggle. Naruto was like a brother to her and she wouldn't trade what they had for the world, or at least not for Sasuke's affection as she might have once upon a time.

Naruto contently put on the black net shirt that Sakura had found for him to wear. Along with the black pants and slippers, he looked presentable to go visit Hinata. He combed his long spiky blond hair, realizing the length was almost as long as Neji's in some parts and pulling that part into a ponytail. Hinata should have fun playing with it.

As he reached her door, he opened it slightly to see is she was awake and fully opened it when their eyes met.

"Hey pretty lady what are you doing tonight?" He asked coolly as he sat on the bed.

She said nothing a first but began to feel his face and body as if forcing herself to memorize every little detail of him just in case it was for the last time. She stopped when she reached the hair. Her lavender pale eyes sparkled as she looked into his bright blue eyes, "It's longer than last time."

"Yeah, well, I know you are addicted to playing with Sakura's so I decided that I want you to play with my hair instead. I get jealous when you are too absorbed in Sakura or even Neji to notice me," Naruto said with an overdramatized pout.

She laughed lightly as she began to twist a lock of his hair with her finger, "Naruto, it is utterly impossible for me to ignore you. I will always be over aware of you. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah I know," Naruto mumbled as he reclined in her lap. His eyes grew heavy as Hinata's fingers playing with his hair lulled him to sleep. She kept quiet so he could sleep while he could. Darkness though, at the same time, was closing in on her; her time on this world was nearing its end chapter, but not before she delivered her last gift to Naruto. She felt her stomach for signs of the life within and meekly smiled as she got her response. Her last light, her last hope for her slumbering husband. He always loved seeing families roam around the park or streets when they were younger, in happier times. She knew Naruto had always wished for a family growing up. She had to give him his wish. She winced as her heart fluttered a bit. Her time was short and she knew it.

It had been two hours before Sakura kicked Naruto out of his wife's room. He whined and acted like a child as he tried to get by her impossible reflexes. He eventually gave up when she used her monstrous power to knock his block down the hall. Naruto decided he was done messing with the death gods for the day and retreated to his favorite diner.

Ramen and BBQ beef, that was the specialty of the combined restaurant. Ichiraku's had become too small for all its customers so Chouji's favorite restaurant became the group's favorite place after Ichiraku became the owner in a hostile takeover. The old man left the BBQ part alone and even had the previous staff stay, but now he could hold Naruto's party and serve them all at the same time.

By the time Naruto got there Kiba and Lee had already started to drink. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered something about the duo being troublesome. Lee then wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's neck and began to sing about how pretty he felt. Kiba was already on the ground laughing his head off at this scene; he always had had a higher tolerance to alcohol then Lee, but then again he was just as bad when he got drunk. Naruto sat next to Shika and ordered his ramen. For Naruto, drinking was voted as a 'no no' by Hinata, Sakura, Sai –when he was still with them-, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Gaara. Naruto was not about to go against the wrath of the three remaining people he held so dear. So what if he had accidently mistaken Neji for his wife that one time he got intoxicated? Neji never bothered him again when he ordered sake, even if it was just to get the guy away from him or to get a laugh from his reaction.

"Naruto haven't seen you around. I'm guessing Neji is on patrol now." Shikamaru wasn't really asking.

"Yeah, his turn to not have the security of good hygiene for a week." Naruto sniggered. He looked a Shikamaru as he tried to get the singing Lee off of his personnel, "Need help?"

"Please!" Shikamaru said as he tried to shake the guy off, "Old Yeller over there isn't helping much so at least one friend should come to my rescue. After all isn't that what troublesome comrades are for?"

Naruto's head flung as he laughed heartily. He grabbed Shika and pulled him into his arms and away from Lee's and held him tightly. "Sorry Lee but he is mine." Naruto said way too seriously for Shikamaru. Lee grumbled a bit but decided to try the 'flames of youth' on Kiba.

"Naruto can you let go?" Shikamaru said monotony as he struggled to get free once again.

Naruto held on tighter against the frequent disapproving comments from Shika. Eventually he did let go when the Shadow-user reverted to biting. Naruto would have persisted if his miso ramen hadn't shown up.

Naruto listened to his friends' stories about what they had been up to and Konohamaru even showed up for his grub. The spitfire teen was one of the few who had lived this long. Though some of his luck was at the cost of his comrade's lives. All was well until Sakura came running in.

"Something is wrong with Hinata!!" She yelled.

As quickly as she had come, she headed back to the hospital to be of assistance to the other medic nin'.

Shikamaru and Konohamaru jumped up and rushed to the door, but they couldn't match the speed of the frightened husband. By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Naruto was there, rubbing the cold hand of his wife. Shikamaru kept the teen out as Naruto said goodbye to his love.

Sakura emerged from the room and closed the door so Naruto couldn't hear. Shika had a question and she knew what it was.

"Heart failure," She muttered, "her old wound from Neji had been getting worse, but she couldn't tell Naruto. She told us not to tell him so neither can you guys."

"So what about the, ano, surprise?" Shika said low.

Sakura shook her head, "it wasn't ready and thus was lost along with her. If we had the means to do a heart transplant she might have lived. But…"

"Sakura, not even Tsunade-hime could perform a heart surgery. She can only use mediums to heal the already wounded organ. It is impossible to successfully transplant a heart. At least it is right now." Konohamaru whispered quietly, he had heard it all before. He knew Naruto had very keen hearing when he wanted so decided to keep his voice low.

"Yeah, well, still, I wish there had been more we could do. At least have kept her alive longer…"Sakura trailed off as Naruto came out of the room.

Tears were still flowing down his face as he looked at the ground, "I'm going to go relieve Neji of his post so he can say goodbye."

"Wait! You can't just go out there! You need to go get some rest!" Sakura argued as she firmly grabbed his arm, "Hinata didn't want you to throw your life away."

"Yeah, well, unlike all of you she was all I ever had in terms of a family, she was my only family and now she is GONE!! My 'life' just died along with my beloved wife, so let me go!" Naruto yelled as he ripped his arm away from Sakura. It wasn't till Konohamaru yelled 'Look out' did he realize the hospital was being attacked.

In that blur of a moment, Sakura, Konohamaru, Shikamaru were all gone and Naruto was barely remaining. A kunai knife with an explosive tag had lodged itself in Naruto's heart and exploded. To Naruto, the light of the world was fading fast. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra surging through his body but it wasn't good enough to heal the non-existing heart. As Naruto last breath came he heard a voice not familiar to him.

"_What would you do if you could have one wish? One that did not bring the dead to life, but perhaps the chance to relive yours?"_

Naruto spit out the blood in his mouth and answered the voice, "I would wish that I had grown up in a family that loved me and accepted me for who I am and the demon I carry…"

He didn't know why he had said what he had said, but the words came to him as if they had been there all along waiting for the chance to be asked that question. Before his world became enveloped in darkness he heard the voice once more:

"_So you have wished so I have granted."_

With that everything went dark. Before Naruto could register what was going on he was pulled into the light. He squirmed and gasped for air._ 'Had I been holding my breath?'_ he thought as he began to look around.

"It's a boy, my love." A kind voice spoke softly.

"Then we call him Naruto as we agreed."

The woman who spoke was badly wounded. Her life chakra was fading; Naruto could feel it. The man wrapped Naruto up and ran his fingers through the red head's hair.

"Yeah," the spiky blond whispered, "I have to go now Kushina; I love you though."

"Do what you have to my love; I will meet you on the other side."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was witnessing. _'My parents…I'm an infant. And the Kyuubi is going to be sealed inside me soon!' _He tried to form words in protest but only cries came out of his infant mouth,_ 'Crap it all, I'm powerless…'_

His father took him out of the tent and into the battlefield. Naruto's eyes widened as he finally saw the true form of the Kyuubi. However, the fox wasn't trashing about or flailing his tails about. He was just watching Naruto and the 4th; watching and waiting for something. Then the time came where the Yellow Flash summoned Gamabunta-sama and preformed the lethal sealing jutsu: forcing the giant titan into the little bundle that was Naruto.

'_**I thought I had lost you there for a minute, brat,'**_ the familiar growl said once the jutsu was completed.

'_You remember me?! How is that possible ya old fox?!'_ Naruto thought back in shock.

'_**You weren't the only one to get a wish. However, my wish entailed you forgetting about your past…errrr…future and being able to live without the burdens of your precious people's lives.'**_ The Kyuubi was rushing his speech. Naruto guessed there was a time limit before he forgot.

'_You jerk why did you do that! I'm in the past! I can fix all the problems! Hinata won't have to die, neither will Ino and Sai and Chouji and Shika and…and… Sakura could have her happy ending with Sasuke since I could make sure he wouldn't betray us! Why!? Why did you do it?!'_ Naruto raged in his head.

'_**That will be my job,'**_ the beast snapped, _**'you just grow up happily and I will help you remember things when you are able to protect your precious people, okay?'**_

'_Yeah...but why are you doing this? You were free!'_ Naruto's head was getting fuzzy.

'_**Yeah like I could be free! Even if I had fled he would have been on me. Besides, I have a contract with you kitling. And this time you are NOT going to be a Frog Sage!! We are going more practical…Fox Sage…sounds cooler any day.'**_ The giant beast wriggled in his confined space with a snigger.

Naruto laughed in his head but eventually his mind reverted to its original mindset of a newborn babe. As Baby Naruto cried his father held him is his stone cold arms, waiting for Gamabunta to take them home. The Kyuubi inside the boy was humming, more like growling, a lullaby to calm the infant down.


	2. An Interruption

These 19 first chapters were based on the story Tails of a Lineage, by Volleys-chan. I thank her for the permission for a rewrite and eagerly take on her challenge that you can check out on her profile.

Chapter 2

An Interruption

"Tch, nothing's changed," droned the woman as she reached for the dango. _'They're all the same, o no! I've spilt my coffee, I'm going to sue the coffee stand for making it too hot; crap! I overslept because I forgot to set my alarm, I'm going to blame my boss for making me work so early instead of myself for not going to bed earlier; ouch! I hurt myself breaking into your house I'm going to sue you when you did nothing but follow the law and I was the one breaking the law;' _she tore a bite of her food. _'Finally something interesting!' _she thought as she overheard an old friend.

"Why don't you take him? He is your grandson" muttered the man, obviously trying to keep the discussion private.

"Me? Na I couldn't take the brat I have to continue my research. Couldn't Asuma-san or Iruka-san take the kid?"

"No they are busy with missions all the time," his voice lowed more "besides I can't trust him in the hands of anyone else because of _what he_ is."

'_What he is? Are they talking about…' _the woman increased the chakra to her ears so she could hear better now. She knew the first voice to be the current Hokage of Konoha and an old friend of which she had few. She knew the second voice by the cursing she had heard of a pervy old man who had tried to peek into a bathing house but was painfully stopped by her, that voice was Jiraiya. No doubt in her mind.

Then a darker voice spoke up, "let me have the boy, I will raise him to be a fine shinobi,"

'_Danzo! Why hasn't Sarutobi exposed that traitor and done off with him already'_ the woman was quite disappointed in her old friend for that mistake _'honestly humans have no sense what so ever!'_ she complained as the conversation began to get more and more interesting as time went on.

"No Danzo-san, the Yondaime left very clear instructions that you were not to take care of the boy!" The Hokage had said this so strongly that, Danzo actually took several steps back and left the room.

The Hokage lifted his voice a bit "Then we have no choice but to put him in an orphanage,"

Jiraiya agreed "yea and you never know, with the gag order in place he might make some friends."

That was it for the woman she ate the rest of her dango in one ferocious bite, stick and all, then she slammed her cash on the table and disappeared from the stand. Another second later she had blown down a window in the Hokage's room and landed right in front of the Hokage snarling.

This was usually someone's last action, for bursting into the Hokage's office in such a matter would have not only caused him to kill you, very fast, having to assume you were an assassin, but anyone else in the room would rush to kill you as well. However, the Hokage knew who was in front of him and knew if he ever even got her mad she could kill him, easily.

"You kind old fool!" the woman criticized starting with a normal voice and lifting it to a yell. "This is a Jinchuuriki (demon carrier) isn't it?! You know the parents will tell their children not to go near him. You know no village can accept people like us,"

By this time Jiraiya had put the baby down on the sofa and prepared for a fight but something held him back. He couldn't explain what however, 3 things had caught his attention. The first was that the Hokage hadn't moved to defend himself. The second was that she didn't enter the room with an attack. The third was the most interesting, she had used the words *like us*.

"Show some respect to the Hokage, you're lucky you're not dead for that stunt you just pulled."

Ignoring the rant of the Toad sage the woman continued to stare at her old friend while the Hokage began to speak. "Eavesdropping again? You know that window you just broke had an open one right next to it, right?"

Calming down a little the woman began to regain her composure "well that's how I get all that information you love. Besides I thought the broken glass would make a nice decoration, you know, disperse the light a little in here"

"You haven't been here since the Orochimaru scandal. I never got to thank you for ratting out his hideout for us," said the Hokage.

Jiraiya was now holding the baby in his arms again although utterly confused. "Ok will someone fill me in on what's going on here?"

"My apologies Jiraiya-san," as the Hokage remembered that the old pervert was still in the room. "I did not believe you would need an introduction. I heard you two had met already."

"Yes well, my memory is not what it used to be," the toad sage said trying to cover up the fact that he had been staring at her ass since he realized she wasn't going to attack.

"Funny I thought you would remember that beating I gave you, maybe a refresher would help, pervert"

The toad sage tried to remember his most recent beatings at hot springs and other similar places. _'Hmm a lot to think about here'_ "I don't remember the last time… it was so long ago back when I was a youthful fool."

"youthful, no, fool, yes, and long ago… not so much" she mumbled to herself a bit and Jiraiya could have sworn he heard something about him being nothing but a stupid old pervert but he ignored it as the baby began to cry again.

"Give him here Jiraiya-san," the Sandaime asked. He held the newborn in his arms and looked out at the dent in the forest where the fox had been. "Why don't you take him Marr-hime?"

"M-M-M-MARR-HIME! You are a legend! Thought to not actually exist! What are you doing in Konoha?!"

"You know I can't take him Sarutobi-san, I have pups of my own to take care of."

"Are you sure?" the Hokage asked offering the baby for her to take. "He needs a home and you are the only one who is like him."

She picked the new born into her arms and allowed her maternal instincts to take over as she let him feed. "That is true, but I can't. There isn't enough food…"

"w-w-w-wait Ho-Hokage-sama, are you claiming that Marr-hime is a Jinchuuriki?" stuttered the shocked sage as surprise after surprise kept hitting him.

"I am no longer a Jinchuuriki; I am more like a Hanyou (half-demon) now"

"That is something I didn't know," the Hokage noted as he studied her. "But I guess if anyone would do it, it's you. Anyway I know you have enough food Marr-hime. I know all that goes on in my borders."

"W-what… How did you…"

"Marr-hime confirmed my suspicion just now," the Hokage smiled.

'_Damn, let my guard down and fell for the oldest trick in the book'_ "clever old man," she sighed "fine you win I will take the boy, but I thought the Yondaime would have been one of the types to want him raised as a leaf shinobi?"

The Hokage smiled as he took out his old pipe "aye he was, it even said that in his will, but I think my old friend would prefer his son be happy and with others like him. However I will ask three things of you Marr-hime."

"Ask away, you know I cannot guarantee any specific answer."

"Quite true, first I wish you raise him as he was your own."

"Naturally,"

"Second, I wish you bring him here when he comes of age so that he may be part of our ninja ranks,"

"That is a little harder; you know how I feel about staying in one place too long."

"Yes, however you shouldn't need to babysit him once he comes of age. You could leave him here while he goes through training and then you could comeback when he is done."

"Fine on the condition that he is granted the chance to take the genin exam as soon as he arrives here, what is the third request?"

"That he be allowed to become Hokage when he comes of age, if the offer is handed to him."

"Only if he so chooses, I will not stop him but my teachings involve how I feel about humans and your position so I doubt he will want to."

"That is acceptable, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, goodbye old friend. I'm afraid I won't have much time to visit with this many cubs to raise,"

"Goodbye Marr-hime, may your future be easy"

"Humor me and don't say that again, please. You know I have a lot on my hands now thanks to you." She let out a sigh. "Ja-ne Sarutobi-san"

Nau: Ok so how about this, much shorter chapters. In exchange much faster updates and I will combine the chapters later on once it's complete. Read & Review and it you don't know what to say in a review here are a few things I want to know specifically. Are the original characters still within their normal personalities? Is it too much like the old? (If you read the old one) Do I need to explain more, or less? And anything else.

Kyuubi: why didn't I make an appearance yet? This is our story not yours.

Nau: relax your coming. I think in a few more chapters though. This is when I'm too young so you didn't talk much.

Kyuubi: fine but you're going to pay if it isn't soon.

Nau: tell ya what I will give you a chapter that is practically all you talking. Happy?

Kyuubi: better, but I didn't really that much care in the first place.

Nau:… I just got scammed didn't I?

Kyuubi: yep

Nau: damn it. O well, 10 reviews and this is worth continuing. If not it's on hold for a very long time, again.


End file.
